The Halloween Party Part Two
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: This is a sequel to the story The Halloween Party. Martha has found the Casanova mask in the TARDIS and questions the Doctor about it. Will she get the answer she's hoping for or get her heart broken once again? Hope you like the story!


Martha stared at the Casanova mask like it was going to talk to her or something.

"It couldn't have been him." She thought shaking her head.

"David was Scottish, shy and romantic; he was the exact opposite of the Doctor in every way." Martha thought.

She decided to investigate this further.

She walked to the console where the Doctor was studying some sort of manual.

Martha crept closer before clearing her throat to get his attention.

He looked up from behind his glasses and smiled. "Ah, you're up, brilliant."

The Doctor started roaming around the console. "You would not believe this planet I found, it's beyond amazing." He said.

"Um, that's great Doctor. Can I ask you something?" She said nervously.

"Sure." He replied flipping some switches.

"Can you do accents?"

He paused. "Accents? No, not really. I can speak over a billion languages, though."

"Do you own a leather coat?" Martha asked.

The Doctor smirked. "I did but I looked better in it in my past regeneration than I do now. I'm too skinny to wear it."

She nodded. "What comes to mind when I say the name Casanova?"

"Chickens." He answered.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

The Doctor nodded. "Chickens, I stole a chicken from Casanova as a bet."

Martha just shook her head. "Okay."

The Doctor looked at her strangely. "Why all the weird questions?" He asked.

"Because I think this belongs to you." She replied handing him the mask.

His eyes widen as he took it from her.

"Oh, you found it." The Doctor said blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Martha asked.

He shrugged. "After the way I've treated you I didn't think it was a good idea."

She shook her head. "But why, I don't understand? Why not just be honest from the start?"

"Martha I'm over nine hundred years old, I'm a face changing alien who lives in a blue box and has barely any knowledge about money nor do I have any." He said.

"So?" She replied.

"I can't give you anything, a family, a home; I definitely can't give you a secure future." The Doctor replied lowering his eyes.

Martha sighed. "You really think that's what I wanted?"

"I haven't met a human yet that didn't." He said.

"Doctor, did ever occur to you that all I really wanted is you?" She told him.

He just shrugged.

"I know Rose probably felt the same way too, yeah?" She asked.

He nodded.

"And you loved her, right?" She said.

"Yes, I still do." He smiled sadly.

He paused for a second before continuing. "After I lost Rose I didn't want to love anyone else but then I met you and I couldn't help falling in love with you." The Doctor admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Martha asked.

"That's how I lost her. My love for her made me so stubborn that when she came back to be with me I didn't want to send her back to Jackie, her own mother but fate had a different idea." He said bitterly.

"So treating me the way you did was doing me a favor?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I was trying to protect you from the same fate. It was easier to push you away then go thru the same heartache but it killed me every time I did." The Doctor said softly avoiding her eyes.

Martha's heart broke for him. She couldn't imagine all the pain he's gone thru from losing so many relationships.

Relationships that would've been something but never got the chance.

On an impulse she came closer to him and gently turned his head toward hers'.

She gazed into his sad but beautiful brown eyes before tenderly kissing him.

He embraced her as he passionately returned the kiss.

The Doctor's lips moving slowly against hers' sending pleasant shivers down Martha's back.

After the kiss Martha smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I take it that wasn't a genetic transfer." She smiled.

"No, it wasn't." The Doctor replied kissing the top of her head.

"What now?" She asked.

"Well could finish our dance." He suggested.

"There's no music." She pointed out.

The Doctor smiled and snapped his fingers and the same song they danced to filled the TARDIS.

"You are just full of surprises." Martha smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "Care to dance?" He asked.

Martha smiled. "It's all I ever wanted."

They embraced and spent the rest of the night dancing long after the song was over.


End file.
